


Kiss Me (For Likes)

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Influencer!Trixie, Not proper smut, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Traveller!Katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: "Excuse me? Could you kiss me real quick?""What?"
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Kiss Me (For Likes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boonoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonoir/gifts).



"Excuse me? Could you kiss me real quick?"

"What?"

Katya was in the middle of Paris, alone. She’d been topping up her French, stuffing her face with nice wine and pastries, living the whole stereotype. It’d been a while since she’d been on holiday. It was nice. She lowered her shades, opened her eyes from where she’d been basking in the sun, lying on a fountain edge, silhouetted against the backdrop of the bustling springtime city.

She looked up in bafflement at the woman standing above her.

Designer dress, styled hair, some pink-ish Instagram-level-bullshit makeup. Most importantly – speaking English. She was American. And looked at Katya like she was an idiot, impatient heel tapping.

“It’s for a photo.”

Incredulity didn’t suit Katya. All she could do was laugh, a staccato cackle that made people in the crowd around her turn and glare. The woman wasn’t deterred though, just smiled. Held out a hand.

“Trixie.”

“Katya.”

“I think I’ve seen you around the hotel.”

Trixie was playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger like she wasn’t even focussing on their conversation.

“Yeah, maybe. _La Tremoille_?”

Katya put on her French accent, let the hotel name drip off her tongue like she was a native speaker. Trixie gave her an eyebrow raise, she might have even been impressed. Then she checked her phone.

“And why do you want to kiss me?”

Trixie had already answered that. It hadn’t really helped, though.

“A photo. For my Instagram.”

Katya laughed. What an excuse. Still, it was one of the more creative pickup lines she’d heard. And Trixie was damn pretty. She liked a brat, what could she say.

“Sure.”

Behind her, staring into the lens of a hefty DSLR, was who she presumed to be the photographer. He was beyond camp, playing at impatient, snapping shots of the skyline and passers-by. Katya wondered how important her Instagram must be for her to be hiring a photographer.

“Are you fuckin’ done yet?”

Okay, maybe she just had a friend who took photos. Still, it seemed like a lot of drama.

Katya shoved everything into her backpack, put her headphones and sunglasses away, looked back up at Trixie. She was already talking to the photographer, choosing poses, making sure the Eiffel tower could be seen behind them, laughing and joking. Katya put her bag at the photographer’s feet, walked up to Trixie.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll do it.”

“Oh! Perfect! You’re so pretty, this should be good.”

Katya allowed herself to be dragged around, have her arms positioned and her facial expressions dictated. The photographer was funny, bantering with Trixie, fixing their hair. It all felt weirdly vain – like Katya was in the wrong body. She found herself regretting not wearing better makeup, having better hair or fashion. Her jean shorts and tank top weren’t exactly on par.

Opposite her, Trixie was checking her lipstick. It was already perfect, a little worn around the inside of her lips, but still looking amazing.

Then, she tilted Katya’s forehead against hers, closing her own eyes and encouraging Katya to do the same.

Snap. _Snap._

The camera shutter snapped a few times, and then rapidly. She felt Trixie start to move against her, reaching to cup her jawline with a sure thumb, artfully leaving her face unobscured from the camera.

When Trixie met her lips, it felt jarringly real. Intimate. Intense. Warm. It wasn’t the peck she’d been expecting. Trixie was making out with her.

Katya tried to ignore the hummingbird-wing speed of the camera shutter, the fact they were surrounded by people, the lens which must be getting closer. Through the haze, she barely remembered to kiss back, proud of herself just for staying on her feet.

“Okay!”

The photographer. They’d gotten the shot. Trixie disconnected from her with a quiet smack of their lips, withdrawing her hand and stroking it down Katya’s shoulder. Then, she spun around to face the cameraman. When she finally opened her eyes, Katya saw staring bystanders starting to move away, pretending they hadn’t been staring.

“Cool! A few more?”

Trixie didn’t even stutter.

Katya was dazed as she was manhandled for a few more poses, listening to how Trixie hummed as she thought, conferring with the photographer. Holding hands, sitting on the edge of the fountain, both of them looking out over the city, arms around each other’s waists. Katya was still struggling to catch her breath, fighting to inhale and exhale without sounding ragged.

It was over ridiculously quick. They really were professionals.

Trixie bid her goodbye, thanking her profusely for modelling, telling her how beautiful she was. Katya tried to smile and nod, pretending she had any idea what had just happened. She stood dumbfounded as they walked away, before hearing the photographer’s voice yet again.

“Shit!”

She snapped out of her trance, seeing Trixie jogging back towards her.

“Sorry! Here’s your backpack! We picked it up by accident.”

Katya’s beaten up old bag was extended towards her, looking out of place in Trixie’s manicured hand. It took a second for her to remember to take it, slinging it back across her own shoulders.

“Oh, Jesus. Thanks. I’d’ve been pretty screwed without that.”

Trixie giggled. Katya took her opportunity. She was old enough to know second chances don’t come around very often.

“So, where are you guys going now? More locations to shoot?”

Maybe it was her imagination, but Trixie looked glad she’d asked.

“Actually, Milk and I are going for coffee. Sort of for a photo. Mainly for coffee,” She lost her train of thought for a second, before her chocolate brown eyes met Katya’s again. “Wanna come?”

She should’ve made an effort not to seem desperate, but Katya found herself grinning.

“Yeah! That sounds great!”

“C’mon then.”

They headed back towards the photographer, Katya speeding up her normal pace to meet Trixie’s longer strides. Up ahead, Milk (Milk? Katya wasn’t certain she’d heard right. Best to avoid names for now) was on his phone, waiting. He was sweating, even in the morning sun, carrying that heavy camera and tripod. Katya hoped she wasn’t third-wheeling.

Suddenly, Trixie stopped her. A thumb reached out for her mouth, and Katya barely remembered not to drop her jaw.

“You’ve got lipstick all over you.”

*

They’d had coffee somewhere outrageously cute, with flowers on every surface and little love hearts in the foam on their drinks. Katya had ordered in French, practically making Trixie squirm as she whispered her order into Katya’s ear and watched her translate. And Trixie had gotten a photo, held the cup up to her mouth, awkwardly angled just to show off her face and nails and jewellery and drink all at once. It was an impressively complex operation. Katya’s own drink was half drained by the time the photographer was happy.

When their attention wasn’t held by getting a picture anymore, Katya jumped into conversation.

“So, you do this everywhere? Find some stranger to pose with?”

Milk laughed, and Trixie shot him a glare. He took a drink with raised eyebrows, letting Trixie speak for herself.

“Not usually the stranger part. Yes, to the posing part. I used to do this with my ex. Travel around. Much more fun alone, though.”

Milk coughed, and Trixie jokingly tapped him in the ribs with her elbow. Katya laughed into her cappuccino. They bickered like siblings.

“Well, with Milk here. The quality of my content’s gone through the roof since you joined me.”

Katya gave him a questioning look, and he just shrugged.

“Free travel, and fancy hotels? Dream gig.”

Katya didn’t really care to know the ins and outs of what Trixie did. She could assume most of it. He stayed quiet, smiled politely as the other two engaged in another conversation. When her coffee was done, she realised she’d been asked a question.

“What about you? What are you doing in Paris?”

Milk has asked the question, but she made sure to catch Trixie’s eye as she spoke.

“Wandering. Zoning out. Meeting pretty girls.”

Trixie answered.

“Let me know if you find any, I haven’t had much luck.”

Trixie’s eyes sparkled like she thought she was the funniest person in the room. Distantly, she heard Milk groan. Katya could only fake a frown for a split second before her face split into a smile.

“Fuck off.”

*

Somewhere along the line, Milk left them. Katya had forgotten to ask if there was a story behind that nickname, a little nervous in case it was a sore subject with the photographer or something. It didn’t matter now, though.

“He’s probably gone back to the hotel to do some editing. We need photos posted before five, or the brand will be _pissed._ ”

They were walking along some famous shopping street. Trixie was staring around, and Katya was staring at her. She’d seen shops before, they were all pretty much the same.

“Wait, you’re getting paid for those?”

“Well, kinda. You post on social media, get a free trip, a bunch of free meals and stuff. There’s no actual contract, but it’s best to keep on their good side.”

Katya laughed in disbelief. What different lives they lived.

“So, where’s my cut?”

Trixie laughed, took Katya’s hand in her own warm, moisturised one as they walked. To a stranger, they probably looked like a honeymooning couple.

“I’m sure I can figure out a way to… pay you back”

She was staring down Katya like she wanted to devour her. But the day was still young, barely noon, and Katya wanted to see a little more of the city.

“Definitely.” She squeezed Trixie’s manicured hand. Her long, pink acrylics were pretty – if a little disappointing. “How about lunch?”

Trixie groaned, rolled her eyes, before she dragged Katya towards a nearby restaurant.

They were seated in seconds. Day-drinking seemed to be on the agenda, because with a flash of a black credit card, Trixie had a variety of pastries and cakes ordered, and cocktails being shaken.

“I wanna try everything.”

*

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had cake for lunch, and Katya was starting to remember why.

She’d slowed down significantly after the first few baked goods they’d tried, and now Trixie was flagging too, picking apart some choux pastry into the tiniest possible mouthfuls.

The conversation was light. Easy. About foods they did and didn’t like, where they’d grown up in the vaguest turns, where their travels had taken them before they’d wound up meeting. It was nice. The alcohol was just enough to mask patches of awkwardness, and the food was always good enough to keep going back to. Trixie was halfway through a story about their last stop, Venice, when her phone buzzed on the table. Katya was a little pissed when she picked it up.

“Ah! Look! The photos!”

She struggled not to gasp when the screen of Trixie’s pink-encased phone was thrust towards her. The pictures were gorgeous, the City of Love blurred out in favour of the foreground. They both had their eyes closed, Trixie’s grip on her face was possessive, romantic, _hot_.

She fumbled for words, all her focus drawn in by trying to process the image in front of her. She barely recognised herself. Not with the dreamy look on her face, fully taken in by Trixie.

“He’s so good, oh my god.”

Trixie had her phone back, swiping through other photos, showing Katya others for split-seconds when she really wanted to stare at them for hours.

“These are all so good. You don’t mind if I post them, right?”

Suspecting she wouldn’t have much say either way, Katya mutely shook her head. She wondered how long she’d spend trying to hunt those pictures down. She’d have to get a damn Instagram account. Suddenly, Trixie tore her attention from the screen, downed her drink.

“How far are we from the hotel?”

*

Heels joined sensible walking boots by the door of Trixie’s hotel room. Katya was nearly afraid to touch Trixie’s dress, a designer label taunting her as she unzipped the back with delicacy and reverence which clothes that expensive were afforded. Trixie tugged the material over her hips, and let it crumple on the floor. She trod on the dress, barefoot, as she turned to face Katya. A matching pink lace set of lingerie should’ve been exactly what Katya expected, and it still took her breath away.

The magic of attraction, she supposed, was that Trixie reacted exactly the same way to her black sports bra. Trixie pulled her down onto the bed with a groan of arousal, letting Katya's body fall on top of her. Katya pinned her down, giving her one last kiss before crawling down her body.

*

Katya couldn’t remember a better one-night stand. Trixie was passionate, giving, selfless, selfish. She was everything. Exhausted, fucked out, they lay on Trixie’s bed in the mid-afternoon sun. The room was far nicer than Katya’s, warm enough to lie naked, with a mirrored ceiling that had driven Trixie crazy. She was certainly a visually-stimulated woman.

Sticky thighs and fingers were intertwined atop white bedding, sheets they were half crumpled in, having managed to untuck them. It had been a joint effort. Trixie still looked like an angel, sex hair and all.

“Katya, can I confess something?”

She suspected it would be very hard to be mad at Trixie at the moment, while they were tangled together like this.

“Shoot.”

Trixie rolled onto her side, facing her Katya got a kick out of how smudged her lipliner was, the way her waterline was blurred.

“Milk dared me to go talk to you. I said you were pretty, and he said to ask for a photo. Kissing you.”

Katya cackled. Of course. She knew very little about Trixie, but enough to know that she absolutely would not turn down a challenge like that.

“They were good photos.”

Suddenly, Trixie sat bolt upright, threw her naked body onto Katya’s… so she could rummage around on the floor. Katya repositioned her legs under the other woman’s weight, placed a precautionary hand on Trixie’s shoulder to keep her from sliding off the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to fucking post them.”

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the wonderful @boonoir. 
> 
> Sorry for skimping on the smut! More Lucky Dip soon :P


End file.
